Dani's DNA Surprises
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Too lazy to do a summary at the moment. But I will say it's post PP and it's Danny and Dani Father and Daughter relationship. In  response to another of Dark Dan's Plot Bunnies.


**A/N In response to Dark Dan's Plot Bunnies...again. This one's just going to be a little One-Shot because I have enough on my plate already. I don't own Danny Phantom. Post PP**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I walked in school and went to my locker. Suddenly, I felt someone kiss my cheek. I turned and saw my girlfriend/best friend Sam. I smiled, "Hey Sam," I said.

Sam smiled at me and we walked to class hand in hand, but I had something other than Sam or school on my mind. Sam looked at me, "Worried about Dani again?" Sam asked.

I sighed, but nodded, "I mean I saw her briefly during the whole save the world thing, but she disappeared after that," I said.

Sam smiled, "I see the only thing you got from Maddie is your aim," Sam said.

"Hey," I said jokingly.

Sam laughed and we entered Mr. Lancer's classroom, "Morning Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "Do you have you report?"

I dug in my backpack and pulled it out and gave it to him, "Thank you," Mr. Lancer said, "Miss. Manson?"

Sam handed her report to him, "Thank you," Mr. Lancer said, "Where's Mr. Foley?"

"Something about a meeting about a new law," Sam said.

"Ah," Mr. Lancer said, "Have a seat then."

Sam and I took our seats in the front row right beside each other. The first bell rang signaling that students should start heading to class, but my mind was still on Dani, "Danny," I heard Sam say.

I turned to her, "Danielle will be fine," she said, "She is you after all."

"Do you have any idea what I was like when I was eight?" I asked her, "I was clumsy and clueless."

"That's you now Danny," Sam said.

I glared at her and she laughed, "She'll be fine," she said.

The final bell rang and everyone took their seats, "Okay class," Mr. Lancer said, "Please pass in your book reports."

I took the reports behind me and handed them to Mr. Lancer. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," I said.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Uh..." before I answer the ceiling fell in.

"The Kite Runner!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

I coughed as smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared I went wide eyed and Sam gasped, "Danielle!" I yelled and jumped out of my seat.

Sam followed suit, but headed for the First Aid kit she put in the classroom just in case I got hurt during school. Sam grabbed the Kit and ran to me and Dani who was unconscious, "Mr. Fenton who's this?" Mr. Lancer asked.

The blue ring appeared around Dani's waist and she turned human, "Holy!" Dash yelled.

Sam started wrapping her wounds, "What could've happened to her?" Sam asked, "Vlad's gone so he can't hurt her anymore."

"You never answered me Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "Who is she?"

"Hello Whelp," Skulker said.

I turned and saw Skulker and glared, "What do you want Skulker?" I growled not in the mood.

"I came to finish my hunt," Skulker said, "If I can't have you, I'll have your little clone."

I went wide eyed and Sam turned to Skulker in shock, "You did this to her!" Sam and I yelled in unison.

"Yes," Skulker said(**A/N Wow, he's stupid**), "But who else coul-oof!"

I kicked Skulker in human form, "You're scrap metal," I growled.

The class gasped softly, "Why you little, why do you care about that girl?" Skulker said trying to get his head on straight, "She's just your clon-Ah!"

I kicked Skulker twice in the head, "Call her the C word and I'll rip your armor off piece by piece and feed your true form to Cujo!" I yelled.

Skulker gulped, "S-S-Sorry," Skulker said, "I'll just be going now."

Skulker ran off screaming like a little girl. I walked back to Dani and Sam, "Scrap metal if he touches her again," I muttered.

"Uh...Mr. Fenton is this girl your-"

"Call her the C word and you'll be spending some time with Frostbite with no jacket," I said glaring.

Everyone gulped, "Danny," Sam said.

I turned to her. Sam was holding Dani's head, "She has a really bad concussion," Sam said, "She needs to get to the hospital, quickly."

She had me at concussion. I stood up and transformed, "Mr. Lancer," I said, "Tell Jazz that Danielle is badly hurt and to explain everything to mom and dad and to meet us at the hospital."

I picked Sam up bridal style who held Dani and phased out of the school.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Mr. Lancer," Mikey said, "I'm confused."

"I think everyone is Mr. Walters, but for now read page 90 through 94 while I go talk to Miss. Fenton."

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I phased in the hospital and made almost everyone in the room jump, "Can I help you Danny Phantom?" a doctor asked.

"This is Danielle," I said, "She's a Halfa like me and she has a really bad concussion."

The doctor nodded and took Dani from Sam gently, "Would you please wait in the waiting room so if I have any questions I can ask you," he asked.

I nodded and Sam and I sat down in the waiting room. Sam found a magazine and I rubbed my wrists nervously, "Danny, stop that," Sam said.

"I can't," I said.

Sam slapped my hands, "Ow!" I yelled.

"I said stop," Sam said, "Danielle will be-"

"No, you said that last time," I said.

Sam held my hand, "I'm positive this time Danny," she said.

My phone vibrated, "Hello?" I said worried.

"Why didn't you tell us about Danielle!" my mom's voice came yelling.

I winced, "Because I didn't know where she was and didn't want dad going all crazy trying to find her or you for that matter," I said.

Sam put the phone in between me and her, "Yeah, Danny does that enough for all three of you," Sam said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Still you could've at least told us we had a granddaughter," mom said.

"Sorry," I said, "But if I told you that you would've assumed Sam was pregnant before I explained."

Sam blushed, "Okay fine point," mom said, "Your father, Jazz, and I are almost there is she okay?"

"Don't know," I said, "We were told to wait in the waiting room until the doctor had questions."

Mom sighed, "Okay we'll be up there in a few," mom said then hung up.

I hung my phone up and threw my head on the chair. Sam ran a hand through my hair and I leaded into her her touch. Suddenly, mom, dad, and Jazz walked in, "Danny, Sam!" mom yelled, "Any news?"

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "Scrap metal next time I see Skulker," I said.

"The only thing he got from you is his aim," Sam told mom.

I glared at her, "Quit that," I said.

Jazz and mom giggled and the three of them sat down. Suddenly, after what felt like hours to me a nurse called us. We entered a room with Dani and the doctor. I was at her side the minute we entered, "How is she?" mom asked.

"She's going to be out for at least three days, but because of her ghost half it may be sooner," the doctor said.

I sighed with relief, "We also did a DNA test," the doctor said, "As expected she does have Daniel's DNA."

"She's my clone," I said with annoyance for having to use the C word.

The doctor looked at me in confusion, "Miss. Manson my we see you in the lab real quick?" the doctor asked.

I turned in confusion, "Why?" Sam and I asked.

"We just want to test something," the doctor reassured.

"Okay," Sam said and followed the doctor and nurse.

I had an uneasy feeling about this. Mom and dad came up, "So, this is Dani," mom said, "She does look a little like you."

"A little?" Jazz and I said.

Mom shrugged, "Maybe I'm just not use to seeing you as a girl," mom said.

Sam came back in, "What'd they do?" I asked.

"Just took some blood," Sam said, "Nothing big."

I nodded, "Did they tell you why?" Jazz asked.

"They said they'd tell us in a few minutes," Sam said.

I sighed, "They're worse then when I was keeping my secret," I said, "I mean she changed right in front of them. So it's kind of a duh that she has my DNA."

The doctor came in, "What was with the blood test?" I asked.

The doctor handed a piece of paper to mom, dad, and Jazz. Jazz gasped, dad fainted, and mom's hand went to her mouth, "Oh my," mom said in shock.

"What?" I asked, "Is it about Sam or Dani?"

"Uh...Sam...and Dani," Jazz said.

Sam and I looked at each other in confusion. Sam went over and took the paper and her eyes went wide, "WHAT!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" I asked worried.

"My parents are going to freak," Sam said.

"Why?" I asked getting up and going over to Sam and took the paper.

I choked on my spit, "Who the!" I yelled, "Is this some kind of joke!"

"Sorry Daniel," the doctor said, "Danielle is a combination of both you and Samantha."

"You're right," I said to Sam, "Your parents are going to freak."

"That's an understatement," Jazz said.

_Two days later_

I entered Dani's room with Sam and Dani was still unconscious, "It's been two days," I said, "She should be up by now."

Sam grabbed my hand, "I'm just glad my parents are okay with this," Sam said.

I laughed, "Well, your Grandma didn't look like she was lighting up with her cane." (**A/N In other words Ida hit Sam's parents with a cane until they gave in.**)

Sam smiled and kissed my cheek, "That's Grandma for you. She always did like you," she said.

I smiled, "Glad someone in your family besides you does," I said kissed her.

I pulled away and smiled at her. Suddenly, we heard a moan. We turned and Dani's eyes open, "Stupid Skulker," Dani said weakly, "Where's I land anyway?"

"In our class," I said.

Dani turned to me and Sam and moaned, "My head hurts," Dani said.

"Lay down Dani," Sam said, "You had a pretty bad injury. You've been out for two days. Get some rest."

Dani didn't move her head or say anything just closed her eyes. I set her head more in the middle of the pillow and pulled the blanket over her body and stopped at her chin, "I'll go tell Dr. Robert that she's up," Sam said, "You call your parents and my parents as well."

"How about my parents and your grandma and she can drag your parents?" I said smiling.

Sam laughed and left the room. I pulled out my phone and called my parents, "Mom?" I said, "Dani woke up. She's asleep right now. Okay see you in a little while."

I hung up and watched Dani sleep for a few seconds before calling Sam's house, "Ida? It's Danny," I said, "Dani just woke up if you want to bring Sam's parents. She's asleep at the moment, but she did take a big hit from Skulker...which reminds me...do you need any metal? Okay, see all three of you in a little while."

I hung up and sat beside Dani. I moved some of her hair behind her ear, "You're not leaving again," I said to her hoping she could hear me, "Not this time."

Dr. Roberts and Sam came in. He checked the machines, "She seems to be sleeping now," he said.

"Brilliant deduction," I said sarcastically.

"She should be fine in a few hours," Dr. Roberts said then left.

"Where did he go to school?" I asked.

"Who knows," Sam said and sat beside me.

A few minutes later mom, dad, and Jazz walked in, "How's she doing?" dad asked.

"Dr. I Only Know The Basics said she should be fine in a couple of hours," I said.

Jazz chuckled at my joke. Suddenly, we heard yelling, "Get in there!" a voice said, "Get in there and see your granddaughter or you're both out of the house!"

Mr. and Mrs. Manson came into the room with Ida hitting them with a cane again. It was hard not to laugh, but I held back, but the smile was still on my face, "Okay, okay!" Mr. Manson said, "Stop mom we'll see her!"

Ida stopped and Mr. and Mrs. Manson were rubbing their arms, "So, where's this girl with our daughter's DNA?" Mrs. Manson asked.

Ida hit her with the cane, "Ow!" Mrs. Manson yelled.

"She's your granddaughter!" Ida yelled.

"She's over here," Sam said trying not to laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson walked over and blinked, "She has your eye shape Pamela," Mr. Manson said.

Mrs. Manson blinked, "And her hair curls a little like yours Jeremy," Mrs. Manson said.

Sam and I smirked at each other. They're going to be just fine now. Dani moaned and opened her eyes again. She looked around confused, "What's going on?" Dani asked stronger now.

I handed Dani some papers, "There's something's Vlad didn't tell you," I said.

Dani was confused, but sat up and looked at the first page, which were the DNA results, "Huh?" Dani said confused, "But...Vlad said."

"Keep going," Sam said.

Dani flipped the page and went wide eyed, "W-W-W"

I smiled, "You're not leaving this time," I said, "Not if I can help it."

Dani stared at the paper that, thanks to Tucker's help, legally makes Dani mine and Sam's daughter, "There's one more page Dani," Sam said.

Dani flipped the page slowly and gasped. It was a birth certificate saying that Danielle Jane Fenton was now 'born' into the Fenton residents, once again thanks to Tucker. Sometimes it pays to have your best friend as the mayor. Dani looked at me and Sam and started crying then hugged us tight around the neck. We wrapped our arms around her tight. After years of being on the streets Dani finally had a home and a family.

_A Month Later- No One's Point of View_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered Fenton Works, "Mom! Dad! Jazz! Dani!" Danny yelled.

Pamela poked her head out of the kitchen, "Their in the lab," she said.

"I'm still not use to your mom or dad over here some of the time," Danny said.

They went down to the lab, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and jumped his Danny's arms.

Danny laughed and put Dani down, "What? No hug for mommy?" Sam asked.

Dani laughed and hugged Sam, "Love you mommy," Dani said.

Sam smiled and kissed her cheek. Danny smiled at his girlfriend and his daughter. Sam, Danny, and Tucker went upstairs and found Jeremy reading the paper, "Dad?" Sam said.

Jeremy turned to them, "I had to run all the to the store to get a paper," he said, "You guys should read the paper more."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker blinked, "Uh, see you at dinner Mr. Manson," Danny said and the trio went upstairs, "This is going to get some getting use to."

"Oh big time," Sam said, "But maybe their go on less business trips."

Danny laughed and kissed Sam, "Aw come on I'm right here!" Tucker yelled.

**A/N How was that? I always wanted the Fentons and Mansons to get along. And Dani seems to be the missing piece in their bridge. R&R.**


End file.
